1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television system having a graphics user interface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a television system having a graphics user interface which can be replaced and upgraded easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
The architecture of a conventional television system is depicted in FIG. 5. A television, generally designated by the reference numeral 10, includes a tuner 12 for receiving a video signal xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d. An audio/video demodulator 14 demodulates an audio portion xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d from signal xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d. The video signal xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d proceeds through a video and color signal demodulator 16 and a backend processor 18, to be displayed on a display unit 20. The audio portion xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d proceeds via an audio decoder 22 and audio amplifier 24 to a speaker unit 26.
The backend processor 18 processes the following functions: video switching, picture-in-picture (PIP) display, and graphics overlay. Graphics overlay includes mixing a graphics signal xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d with the pixels of the video signal xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d to create a combined graphics and video signal, which can also be displayed on the display unit 20. Graphics overlay is performed by a graphics overlay unit 18xe2x80x2, integral with backend processor 18. Video switching and PIP are optional features that are not required in all televisions, and will not be further discussed.
In the conventional television system, a graphics signal xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d is generated in a micro-processor unit (MPU) 28, in accordance with a television control signal xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d generated by a controller 30, e.g., a remote control. The MPU 28 includes an on-screen display (OSD) application for controlling the graphics signal xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d in accordance with control signal xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, including generation of graphics feedback on the display unit 20 for all TV control signals (e.g., display of channel, display of volume level, and so on). The OSD application is stored in a read only memory (ROM) 32.
The conventional television system described above has several shortcomings. The OSD application cannot be replaced without replacing ROM 32. In addition, if the television operator desires a more complex OSD application, e.g., one with higher quality graphics, it might also be necessary to replace the graphics overlay unit 18xe2x80x2 because the size of the ROM and the function of the graphics overlay unit are selected at the time of television assembly to meet the selected graphics requirements, and the selected complexity of the OSD application. Replacement of either component is time consuming and expensive.
A new graphics user interface architecture is desirable in order to replace or upgrade the OSD application cheaply and easily.
The present invention comprises a television system having an improved graphics user interface architecture, that corrects one or more problems of the related art.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, a television system comprises a television, including (a) a television control unit capable of generating a television control signal; (b) means for receiving a video signal; (c) a media controller for generating a graphics signal; and (d) a display unit for displaying either the video signal or the combined video signal and graphics signal. A media module, external to the television and connectable via an interface with the media controller, performs a graphical on-screen display application in accordance with the television control signal.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.